


Ti ascolto sognare

by Simphony



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu mi hai preso la mano e mi hai detto proviamo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti ascolto sognare

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la “Notte bianca” di maridichallenge con il prompt “Tu mi hai preso la mano e mi hai detto proviamo” di @ai_sellie

_Tu mi hai preso la mano e mi hai detto proviamo_  
*  
Stare con Bård era ogni giorno una nuova scoperta. Vegard si era ritrovato a vivere una nuova vita, come se fosse un bambino che non sa nulla della vita. Bård lo accompagnava, gli insegnava, lo guidava come solo un partner amorevole che voleva fargli vedere quanto di più bello ci fosse nel mondo e nella (più o meno) libertà nell'amare finalmente chi si ama veramente.  
Bård era là. Sempre e comunque. Sempre al suo fianco, sempre la propria mano stretta nella sua. In ogni momento. Bello e brutto. In ogni litigata, in ogni passeggiata, in ogni scopata, in ogni première, in ogni registrazione.  
Bård era là. E non se ne sarebbe mai andato.  
*  
Vegard c'aveva provato. Ad onor del vero, c'aveva provato a lungo e con tutto sé stesso.  
Per quanto fosse bravo a darsi la zappa sui piedi da soli (e su questo Bård non aveva assolutamente torto), Vegard doveva ammettere che forse in quel caso aveva deciso di puntare troppo in alto e scommettere altrettanto.  
Quando era giovane Vegard era convinto di poter vivere quella vita per tutto il resto della propria esistenza.  
Nascondere sé stesso, combattere contro i propri sentimenti, i propri istinti, le proprie voglie. Aveva già immaginato il proprio futuro, accompagnato ad un qualcuno o qualcuna che non amava abbastanza ma con cui avrebbe comunque costruito una famiglia, realizzando nel corso degli anni che orribile e crudele persona fosse in realtà.  
Ma era convinto che ce l'avrebbe fatta.  
Era _sicuro_ di farcela.  
Invece non c'era riuscito. Aveva scoperto che in realtà il sesso promiscuo, quello senza legami, quello senza pensieri era meglio che legarsi a qualcuno che non si amava.  
Preferiva essere quello “facile”, piuttosto che un bugiardo.  
Aveva avuto un paio di storie serie in trentasei anni, ma nulla di più. E tutte erano finite per lo stesso identico motivo.  
Non riusciva a togliersi Bård dalla testa. E più le sue storie finivano nella catastrofe più totale, più Vegard si vergognava di quei sentimenti che non riusciva ad estirpare, quegli stessi sentimenti che provava per il proprio fratello minore.  
Aveva passato anni a convincersi (o, per lo meno, a tentare di farlo) che doveva convivere con quelle emozioni, accettarle almeno, ma in un modo o nell'altro non c'era mai sceso a patti. Non aveva mai voluto ammettere di non poter fare a meno di Bård, né di non poter vivere una vita decente (non soddisfacente, ma almeno decente) senza il fratello intorno.  
Erano sentimenti che non avrebbe mai dovuto provare, eppure erano là, indelebilmente marchiati a fuoco dentro di lui. E si faceva schifo perché fantasticava su quanto avrebbe dovuto essere bello baciarlo e farsi baciare invece di provare del genuino entusiasmo quando Bård si frequentava con qualcuna, avrebbe dovuto essere felice della sua felicità, ma non gli riusciva.  
E anche quando Bård si era fatto avanti e gli aveva sbattuto in faccia la verità, dicendogli che amava, _ammettendo_ anche lui che l'amava, Vegard non ce l'aveva più fatta. Si era ritratto ancora una volta, tentando ancora di non cedere, di non trascinare anche il suo piccolo fratellino in quel vortice di perversione che era quell'amore malsano e morboso, ma non era riuscito nemmeno in quello.  
Bård lo aveva travolto, come fa un fiume in piena con una diga instabile e rotta. Bård era entrato nella sua vita, ancora una volta, lo aveva messo con le spalle al muro e gli aveva promesso che non se ne sarebbe mai andato.  
E Vegard a quel punto aveva ceduto. Aveva socchiuso gli occhi e si era lasciato andare.  
Perché Bård lo aveva preso per mano, sussurrato un dolce “ _Proviamoci Vegard_ ” e gli aveva indicato la strada e per una volta, non era mai stato così felice che Bård avesse avuto ragione.


End file.
